


Two Girls and a Sledgehammer

by Scouts_Mockingbird



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Property Damage, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scouts_Mockingbird/pseuds/Scouts_Mockingbird
Summary: Veronica is the only person Heather Chandler knows who owns a sledgehammer, which she needs to get revenge.  Veronica knows better than to get in the way, and she has tension to work off anyway, so she joins in.  That Remmington guy's car doesn't stand a chance.





	Two Girls and a Sledgehammer

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on my Tumblr account that turned out pretty well so I decided to post it here too. This is my first Chansaw fic on AO3, but there are a few more on my Tumblr (Scouts-Mockingbird) so feel free to check those out if you like this! Enjoy!

“Pass me the sledgehammer.”

“Heather… No.” Veronica stood in front of Heather, blocking her access to the enormous hammer that was hanging on the Sawyer’s garage wall. 

“Veronica, I am not kidding right now, give me the hammer. There is a car that desperately needs to be fucked with.” 

Veronica stared at the blond girl, wondering why she had to have a crush on Heather Chandler of all people.  Heather was volatile, ,mean, and (worst of all)  _straight_. It was an impossible, hopeless situation. 

Speaking of impossible, so was stopping Heather when she was determined.  Right now, she was dead set on illegal activity. “Veronica, this asshole cheated on me.  On ME.  How dare he? I’m not going to let him get away with it, I have a reputation to maintain!” Heather leveled a powerful glare at Veronica, “And if you’re smart, you’re not going to stand in my way.” 

Weighing her options was complicated.  Veronica knew if she got caught she was in deep shit, but on the other hand, this was a chance to hand out with Heather while Duke and McNamara weren’t around.  Sure, it was about Heather getting revenge on the Remington asshole of the week (Chad? Derek? They all ran together in Veronica’s mind) but it was something right? 

Remembering how physical activity and adrenaline could put people in a romantic mood, Veronica stepped aside, “Okay, go for it.” She grabbed an old metal baseball bat, “But I’m coming with you.” 

Heather smiled, “Let’s do this.” And, after sending a quick prayer to the god of impossible crushes, she followed Heather out of the garage. 

 

Two girls, one sledgehammer, and a baseball bat could do a lot of damage to a Camaro in not a lot of time, as it turns out.  The thing was fit for the scrap heap already, and Veronica couldn’t help but feel proud of her work.  

Taking a step back, Heather looked over their work with the expression of a high-class art critic appraising a painting. “Almost perfect, it just needs one more…” With an almighty heave, Heather swung the hammer and brought it down on the top of the car, caving the roof in. She squealed in glee, beaming at Veronica like a kid in a candy store. 

“Hey, what the fuck was that!” A male voice called from the other side of the fraternity parking lot. 

“I think it came from the parking lot!” Another voice replied. 

Oh, shit. 

“Heather we need to motor, someone’s coming!” Veronica tossed the note she’d prepared onto the smashed windshield and grabbed Heather’s hand. They took off running. 

Veronica was panicking, but Heather seemed to find the whole thing hilarious.  She was giggling uncontrollably, even as the sound of running footsteps got closer and closer.  Chad’s frat brothers seemed to have realized what happened and were searching for the culprits. Hopefully they’d seen her note. 

Veronica and Heather dove into some bushes to hide until the guys were gone. 

“When we find them I’m going to kill those Beta Delt assholes!” This was a new voice, and based on the footsteps, there had to be at least five guys out there.  If they were found they were in deep shit. 

“Come on, I think I heard something over here, we’ll get them this time!” Roaring some generic chant, the guys all trouped off in the wrong direction. 

Veronica sighed in relief and turned to Heather. There were leaves scattered through her permed hair and her face was flushed.  “What were they talking about, Beta Delt?” Heather asked, giggling a little.

“Umm, I left a note saying that another fraternity did it?” Veronica answered, biting her lip. 

Heather laughed maniacally, “You are an evil genius!” She dissolved into giggles so adorable that Veronica couldn’t resist.

She kissed Heather Chandler. 

She was kissing  _Heather Chandler!_

And holy shit, Heather Chandler was kissing her back!

When they broke apart, Veronica couldn’t quite meet Heather’s eyes.  She didn’t know what it all meant, but she didn’t want to be an experiment or a rebound. 

“I had no idea…” Heather whispered. 

Veronica tugged a leaf off one of the bushes and absently tore it to pieces, avoiding eye contact. “Yeah… I’ve liked you for a while now, sorry.” She didn’t know why she was apologizing.  Heather hadn’t seemed to mind the kiss, but now that it was over everything was awkward. 

“Don’t be!” Heather said quickly, “I… I like you too.” 

Veronica rolled her eyes, “I thought you liked Chad or whatever his name was.” 

She shrugged, “Chet, actually and not really.  Guys like him are status symbols, they don’t mean anything. I didn’t smash his car because he hurt my feelings, I smashed his car because he needed to know who he was fucking with.” A smile bloomed across her perfect face, “Anyway, I’d rather be with someone I can commit crimes with.” 

Veronica laughed, “Okay, but let’s wait for a while before we do more property damage, I don’t think a forged note can get us out of everything.” 

“You’d be surprised…” Heather muttered cryptically. “Anyway, I’m hungry, want to grab a milkshake or something?”

They stood up and clambered out of the bushes, giggling and tripping over each other.  As they walked away towards the sunset, holding hands and swinging their blunt instruments Veronica thought to herself,  _Not a bad first date, all things considered._


End file.
